The Challenge - Part Two
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Drabble challenge. Companion to my Vampire Academy story The Challenge...well kind of. Different summaries for each drabble. Mostly Angel and Buffy, might throw in some other characters depending on the prompt. Have fun!
1. Beginning

**This is my first Buffy fanfiction so if it sucks, bare with me. It'll get better. I just have to get into the swing of things with it. This is for the 30 day drabble challenge. There's a link on my profile. I'm currently doing one for the Vampire Academy and will probably do ones for the Big Bang Theory and Victorious(cause I'm a cool cat) too, so check them out if you're into them. Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy, including the dialogue in this drabble. Enjoy! :)**

**Drabble Challenge - Take One**

**Prompt - Beginning**

**Description - Different take on Angel meeting Buffy. Angel's point of view.**

I watch the young blonde girl leave her house and lock the door behind her. Again, I'm strucken by her beauty, as I am everytime I see her. I stealthily follow a few feet behind her. I already know she's going to the Bronze because whereelse could she possibly go in Sunnydale? But I don't want to do this in a public place. It needs to be just the two of us. When we reach the alley, I make a little noise, walk a little closer. But then she disappears. I rub the back of my neck and walk to the middle of the alley. Then I get knocked onto my back as the slayer comes falling out of the sky. I grunt.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" I ask her, mockingly.

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" she demands harshly.

"I know what you're thinking," I start, "But don't worry, I don't bite." She stands up and I follow suit, climbing to my feet.

"Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though," I tell her, mocking her.

"What do you want?" she demands again.

"The same thing you do," I continue to mock her.

"Okay," she says slowly, "What do I want?"

"To kill them," I smirk, "To kill them all."

"Sorry, that's inncorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone!" she taunts. I shake my head.

"You really think that's an option now? You're standing at the mouth of Hell," I inform her, "You can't turn your back on it," I reach into the pocket inside my coat and pull out a box, "You've got to be ready."

"Ready for what?" she asks, obviously fed up.

"The harvest," I throw her the box and she catches it easily. Then I walk back down the alley, away from her.

"Who are you?" she calls from behind me. I turn, smirking slightly.

"Let's just say," I pause, choosing my words, "I'm a friend."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend," she calls.

"I didn't say I was yours," I walk away. And deep in my soul, I know that this is only the beginning. There's so much more to come.

**I know I talk - or type - too much but I think you should review anyway. ;P**


	2. Accusation

**Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Two**

**Prompt - Accusation**

**Description - Buffy's pissed at Angel. Read to find out why. Set after Pangs/I Will Remember You. Buffy's point of view.**

I tap my fingers impatiently against the countertop. I hear a slight click on the other line.

"Angel Investigations. We help the-" I cut Cordy off.

"Let me talk to Angel," I demand. I hear her call to him.

"Hello," I hear his voice through the reciever.

"Do you want to tell me why I'm having vivid dreams about us spending the day together? When you were human? And then you turning time back?" I demand harshly.

"Buffy," he starts.

"How dare you!" I roar into the phone, "I get it. You don't want me anymore but did you have to wait so long to turn it back. You let me feel like you love me again."

"Buffy," he tests, "I love you more than anything in the world and you know that. This is what's best for everyone. Never accuse me of not wanting you. You mean everything to me."

"We could have been together, Angel," I whisper, brokenly.

"It never would have worked," he says, "No matter what happens though, you'll always be my girl." I can hear the hurt and truth in his voice.

"In another life, right?" I ask, laughing bitterly.

"That's how it has to be," Angel says, "I've got to go. I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"I know," I whisper, "Bye, Angel." I wipe a lone tear off my face.

**Reviews are great ;P**


	3. Restless

**Joss Whedon owns everything.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Three**

**Prompt - Restless**

**Description - All human. Buffy and Angel have been married for four years. Their two-year-old son is restless. Buffy' point of view.**

"Mommmmmmmy!" Connor screams from his room. I sigh and roll out of bed for the third time tonight. I walk into my baby's room and scoop him out of the crib. He wraps his little legs around my waist. Angel comes into the room behind me and puts his arms around us both.

"Connor," I start, in my mom voice (as Angel calls it), "I really think you should sleep in mommy and daddy's room tonight. Please?" He places a little, chubby finger to his chin, thinking things through. Then nods slowly and jumps out of my arms.

"Sleepover!" he exclaims as he runs down the hall to mine and Angel's room. Angel chuckles at his enthusiasm and I glare at him.

"This is in no way amusing, mister," I tell him. He smirks at me, lifting me into his strong arms. He carries me to our bedroom where Connor has already made himself confortable in the middle of the bed. Angel and I get in the bed on either side of our son and settle in to sleep. Just as I start to drift off to sleep, I feel the bed dip. Connor is now jumping up and down on the bed.

"Connor," Angel says, sounding puzzled, "What are you doing?"

**Reviews are really nice...**


	4. Snowflake

**I'll be updating a few times tonight and tomorrow to make up for lost time. I'm starting a Big Bang Theory one tomorrow. Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel and also the dialogue used in this drabble.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Four**

**Prompt - Snowflake**

**Description - Angel thinks about Buffy while he waits for the sun. She comes to save him. It starts snowing. Maybe it goes without saying but set during Amends in season three. Angel's point of veiw.**

Beautiful, blonde hair. Bright, cunning, hazel eyes. Small, cute, button nose. Full, soft lips._ Buffy. _The only thing in this world I'll miss. She's perfect and deserves so much better than me. I'm just a shell of a man. Hell, I'm a shell of a vampire. I was never good enough for her. She deserves someone who can take her to the beach in the middle of the day. Hold her in the light of the sun. Have children with her. _Make love to her._

"I bet half the kids down there are already awake. Lying in their beds... sneaking downstairs... waiting for day," I said to my Buffy as I heard her approach.

"Angel, please. I need for you to get inside. Th-there's only a few minutes left," she pleads with me

"I know. I can smell the sunrise long before it comes," I tell her quietly. We talk for a while longer and fight for a few moments. Then I feel the snow. We both look up to the sky. God still wants me here. And I know, now, that Buffy and I can make this work.

**Reviews make great birthday presents...my birthday is tomorrow. ;P**


	5. Haze

**Update #2 for the night. Joss Whedon owns everything, including the little bit of dialogue. If you want me to make any of these drabbles into a longer one-shot or story, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Five**

**Prompt - Haze**

**Description - Angel talking to Willow when he thinks she's Buffy. Set in Graduation Day Part 2. Angel's point of view.**

I saw her through the haze. My beautiful Buffy. I can't leave her. I'll die without my Buffy. I need her so bad it hurts. No matter what her mother thinks, I believe we can make things work. She's blury. I can't make out all of her features.

"You're awake," she says.

"You've been watchin' over me," I mumble, kissing her warm, soft hand. She says something I can't make out.

"I thought...I thought I'd never see you again," I tell my girl, destressed, "I can't leave you. I was wrong. I need you."

"Oh!" she exclaims, "You mean Buffy!" I squint up at her.

"Willow?" I ask.

"Yes, right!" she says, "Willow."

"Where is she?" I demand, getting up. Willow pushes me back down.

"She went out," Willow tells me softly. I sink back into my bed, thinking how I'll never see my slayer, my Buffy again.

**I ask every time but no one has yet so please review. I like the help of constructive criticism.**


	6. Flame

**My mom let me open my new laptop early :3 yay! Enjoy the drabble. Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Six**

**Prompt - Flame**

**Description - Angel doesn't leave Buffy at the end of season three. Set during Graduation Day Part 2. Buffy's point of view.**

I stare at Angel, fire still behind him. I feel like I've been set on fire. He's leaving me. I can never be whole without him. There's a flame inside, eating at my still beating heart. He begins to walk towards me and I take a deep breath. When he reaches me I just stare up at him, a question in my eyes.

"Buffy," he breathes, "I can't do it," he wraps his arms around me, "I need you," he kisses my shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry," he kisses my lips. I return the kiss. It's slow and sweet and makes me remember why I feel for him in the first place.

"I forgive you," I whisper, "I'm just glad you've decided to stay because I need you too." A different kind of flame envolopes me. A good flame. The kind that makes my stomach flutter and my knees go weak. We're going to be okay.

**Review please?**


	7. Formal

**Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Seven**

**Prompt - Formal**

**Description - Dawn heads to her first formal dance. Buffy talks to her before. Dawn's point of view.**

I walk down the stairs to see mom and Buffy waiting for me. Mom smiles and Buffy grins. She's up to something.

"Dawnie, you look beautiful," mom says, hugging me.

"Thanks, momma," I say, hugging back tight.

"I'm going to get the camera," mom leaves the room, leaving me alone with my sister.

"So, Dawnie, when does this date of yours get here, Jason? Isn't it?" she asks, mockingly.

"His name is Jordan, but you already know that," I glare at Buffy. She smiles at me.

"I'm just doing the big sister thing," she tells me, putting an arm around my shoulders, "You look great. Maybe a little too great. If he tries anything..." I cut my older sister off.

"Kick him in the balls. I know, I know," I say laughing as mom comes back with the camera and Jordan knocks on the door.

**Review please.**


	8. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	9. Companion

**Next drabble...very dark. JossWhedon owns everything.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Eight**

**Prompt – Companion**

**Description – Set during Surprise. Angelus sires Buffy. Angel's point of view.**

"Go ahead, Angel," she says, "Just get it over with. Kill me." She sticks out her warm, white neck. I smirk at her.

"I've never planned to kill you, lover," I tell her, "I plan to sire you. You see, I need a new companion and you're the perfect candidate." I lunge forward and grab her. We fight for a good ten minutes but then I get the upper hand and sink my fangs into her neck. When her heart slows, I feed her my blood. I lie her down in the grass for her friends to find.

**The Next Night – After Buffy's Funeral**

I watch her pale hand shoot out of the ground. She climbs out of her grave and glares at me.

"Hello, lover," I greet her, "Sleep well?"

"Yes. I'm hungry. Let's go eat my old friends," Buffy smirks at me and walks past me to go to one of her friends houses. I put my arm around her.

"You're going to make a good permanent companion," I tell her, laughing.

**Reviews are nice.**


	10. Move

**I'm back! Sorry I took so long, I got busy with other stuff. Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Nine**

**Prompt – Move**

**Description – Buffy and Dawn get into an argument. Set in season three so basically a fake memory the priests made up. The gangs all there except Faith because she's already evil. Buffy's point of view.**

Dawn gets up from her chair as I walk back into the living room with my drink. It's the only open seat so I take it. She comes back into the room about five minutes later.

"Move," Dawn says, standing above me with her arms crossed. I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I ask, amused.

"I said, move. I was sitting there," she demands, annoyed. I smile at her.

"Yeah, but you moved," I tell her. She sits on top of me and starts to wrestle me for the chair. We continue like this for about ten minutes, with my friends watching with amusement.

"Mom!" Dawn shrieks. Mom comes into the room, "I was here first and Buffy won't move."

"Buffy," mom starts. I stand with my hands raised.

"Sure, sure!" I say, "Take Dawn's side." I flop down in Angel's lap.

"As always," I mumble under my breath. Angel chuckles and kisses my temple, wrapping his arms around me.

**Review, please? I don't even have one review for this story and that makes me sad.**


	11. Silver

**I think this is my shortest drabble ever but I also think it gets my point across. Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Ten**

**Prompt – Silver**

**Description – Set during season two. Buffy thinks about Angel as he used to be. Buffy's point of view.**

I look at the two little pieces of silver and tears fill my eyes. _Angel._ I love him so much but I'll never get him back. A small sob escapes my throat. How do two small pieces of silver jewelry bring me to tears? Oh, that's right, Angel gave them to me.

"Why do this to me?" I whisper, to whoever's up there listening, "To us?" I throw the cross and ring across my room and scream, happy my mom isn't home. I sink to my knees.

"I just want him back!" I cry, looking at my ceiling.

**Review please? :P You know you want to ;)**


	12. Prepared

**Super short, but that's the point of a drabble right? Anyway, Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Eleven**

**Prompt – Prepared**

**Description – Set during Prophecy Girl. Buffy's thoughts about facing the Master and dying. Buffy's point of view.**

I am not prepared to go against the Master. Especially not now, after hearing that I'm going to die if I do. I'm too young for this. I don't want to die at sixteen. Willow calls me, crying. It was them. They made my best friend cry. I tell Giles I'm going. He tries to stop me so I knock him out. This is what needs to be done. And it needs to be done by me. Not Giles.

I am prepared to face the Master now. And I am prepared to die. As long as the people I love are safe and well, I am prepared for anything.

**Review please? Also, let me know if you want me to make any of these into a full story or just a longer one-shot! :)**


	13. Knowledge

**I'm on a roll tonight! Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twelve**

**Prompt – Knowledge**

**Description – Angel knows he can't stay in Sunnydale any longer. Angel's point of view.**

Everyday, I fall more in love with Buffy. But, then, why wouldn't I? She's so perfect, pure and good. She's bathed in a golden light that brightens my dark world to the point where I feel human. It's not good for me to feel alive. The last time I felt perfect happiness, completely human, I lost my soul and almost killed my girl. I can't let that happen again.

With the knowledge that I'm never allowed to be happy, I set my mind to leave, no matter what. I can't keep holding her back.

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	14. Denial

**I'm back! Thanks to an amazing person by the penname of Angellufy! You restored my faith in this story by reviewing every chapter. I was about to quit but your reviews made me write for this again. Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirteen**

**Prompt – Denial**

**Description – Angel's thoughts when he finds out Buffy died. Set after the Buffy season five finale and at the end of the last episode of season two of Angel. Angel's point of view.**

"It's Buffy," I say, seeing the look on Willow's face. She nods, sobbing softly.

"She's gone, Angel," she tells me, "I thought someone should come tell you in person." I numbly walk down the steps into the lobby and sit on one of the couches. Everyone is trying to talk to me but I don't hear any of them. Just a buzzing in my ears. She can't be dead. She was so strong. So, so strong. It is not possible. I feel a tear slide down my cheek so I stand and go upstairs to my room. I slam my door and lie down on my bed to grieve alone.

**Review please :)**


	15. Wind

**Next update :) Enjoy! Joss Whedon owns Buffy!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Fourteen**

**Prompt – Wind**

**Description – Willow's thoughts when she realizes Buffy left. Set after the season two finale of Buffy. Willow's point of view.**

A few tears slip down my cheeks as the shocking realization hit me. Buffy couldn't deal so she just left. My best friend just up and left because things got too tough for her. She was my rock through everything. I never thought that she would just take off like this.

The wind whistles through the trees of the graveyard and I walk home with my head hung low.

**Review please :)**


	16. Order

**I personally like this one a lot :) Joss Whedon owns BtVS :)**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Fifteen**

**Prompt – Order**

**Description – Angel comes back from hell as Liam when Buffy is a waitress. Set during Anne. Buffy's point of view.**

The bell on the door chimes, signaling someone either just came into the diner or left. I turn to see that someone walked in. Someone very familiar to me. My breath catches in my throat as I watch him sit in a booth. I walk over to him to take his order.

"Angel," I whisper, "Is it really you?" Tears well in my eyes and I can feel a sob build in my throat.

"Um, my name is Liam, actually," an Irish accent laces his words, making me shiver, "You look very familiar to me though." I watch his face change and can tell that everything that has happened in the past year comes back to him.

"Buffy," he whispers, sounding frightened, "Buffy, my heart is beating." I stare at him in shock until he jumps from his seat and pulls me into his arms, kissing me senseless. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against his.

**Review please :)**


	17. Thanks

**Next drabble :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Sixteen**

**Prompt – Thanks**

**Description – Buffy and Giles have a heart-to-heart after Angel leaves. Set in between seasons three and four. Buffy's point of view.**

"Ah, Buffy," Giles says awkwardly, "A moment." The gang and I were just leaving his apartment after a Scooby meeting.

"Sure," I tell him, "I'll catch up with you guys later." Willow and Xander wave and leave. I sit on the couch and Giles sits beside me.

"Now, Buffy, you know I see you as a daughter and I hate to see you hurting. I know you love and miss Angel but think about it, you are the slayer and he a vampire. It would never have worked out. I need you to stay strong because you are the only family I have left and I need you to keep yourself alive," he says, I feel my eyes well with tears.

"Giles, thank you so much for always being here for me," I feel a tear spill over, "I think of you as more of a father than my real dad. And I am trying, I just miss him so much." Giles gently pulls me into his arms and hands me a tissue.

"I will always protect you," he whispers so quietly I don't think he meant for me to hear.

**Review pwease :)**


	18. Look

**Here's the next drabble :)**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Seventeen**

**Prompt – Look**

**Description – Buffy is yelling at Angel. Buffy's point of view.**

"Look around you Angel!" I scream in exasperation, "You are the only one bothered by this! It isn't a big deal at all! And you're freaking out for no reason! You can't just do things like this!" I stare up at him, waiting for a response.

"Buffy, you need to look around. The only one of your friends that likes me is Willow. All the others think I'm bad news. I love you and I don't want to stay out of your life but I have to. I'm no good for you." I feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks and he hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"How can I go on without you?" I whisper against his chest.

**Review please :)**


	19. Summer

**Next drabble :) I'll be posting a few more tonight...who knows? Maybe I'll even finish it up :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Eighteen**

**Prompt – Summer**

**Description – Buffy hates summer. Buffy's point of view.**

My summers suck. Three times in a row now, I've had horrible summers. My last name is Summers, which would make most people think I love summer but I don't. The summer of my sophomore year of high school sucked because the Master constantly haunted my dreams. The summer of my junior year sucked even more before my lover who I killed haunted my dreams. The summer after I graduated was the worst. That summer was the one where I grieved my lover's loss once again. This time because he left me.

**Review please :)**


	20. Transformation

**Here's another drabble :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Nineteen**

**Prompt – Transformation**

**Description – Angel when he was turned. Angel's point of view.**

I woke with a start. I'm alive, but I'm in some sort of box. I start t claw my way out, panicking slightly. I can hear the worms wriggling in the dirt and realize I've been buried alive. But I'm not alive. My heart isn't beating. I'm hungry, but not for food, something else. My hands break through the wood of my coffin and touch cold, slightly damp dirt. I break the surface finally and see the woman from the alley, the one that killed me. And I want to rip her head off. But I don't, because I need her help.

**Review please :)**


	21. Tremble

**Next drabble :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy :)**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty**

**Prompt – Tremble**

**Description – Buffy's initial reaction to the earthquake in Prophecy Girl. Buffy's point of view.**

I throw a punch at the vampire I'm currently fighting when the ground starts to tremble. I freeze, fists still ready, not that it matters. The vampire froze to. I finished him off and did a few more sweeps of Sunnydale. In the back of my mind, I can't help but feel like something's wrong. My slayer senses continue to tingle all night but I ignore them. Then I get the call from Willow. My heart and world shatter around me. _Tonight's the night I die._

__**Review please :)**


	22. Sunset

**Next drabble :) Since my lack of update yesterday, I'll be posting at least one more tonight :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-One**

**Prompt – Sunset**

**Description – Angel and Buffy talk about things. Set in season three somewhere before they break up. Angel's point of view.**

"What do you miss most? About being human, I mean," Buffy asks me, moving a little closer to me. Now, there are a lot of things I miss about being human. Eating normal food, walking outside during the day, wearing this cross necklace my mother gave me when I was a boy, being able to wholly love people being a few.

"The sunset," I say after a few moments of thinking, "I miss sitting outside with my sister and pointing out the different colors and just being out in the last warmth of the day." Buffy moves even closer and kisses me gently. I wrap my arms around her petit body and know that I can't stay much longer or I'll lose my soul again.

**Review please :)**


	23. Mad

**Two drabbles in one night :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Two**

**Prompt – Mad**

**Description – Buffy is mad and ranting to Angel over the phone. Set in season three of Buffy and one of Angel. Angel's point of view.**

"_And I'm just really really mad about this and I can't talk to anyone else about it but you so I called and now I'm regretting it. Like a lot_," Buffy rushes out on the phone.

"Woah, woah, woah, Buffy," I say, "Start from the beginning and slow down."

"_I got used, Angel,_" she whispers, "_I got used bad. I was seeing him for a little while and we, well we, you know and then he stopped talking to me and I saw him with another girl._" Her voice is broken and I feel my hand clench the phone tighter. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Whoever this guy is, he deserves to go to hell for hurting my girl," I growl into the phone.

**Review please :)**


	24. Thousand

**Sorry for the lack of update yesterday but here's an extra sweet update :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Three**

**Prompt – Thousand**

**Description – Buffy finds a note on her bed side table when she gets home from patrolling. Set after Amends. Buffy and Angel are together. Buffy's point of view.**

I sneak in my window out of habit and drop my bag to the floor. I sit on my bed and sigh, tired. I flick on my lamp on my bedside table and see an envelope with my name on it. I smile because it is Angel's handwriting. I open it quickly and see that it is multiple pages long. The first page has one small paragraph on it.

_Buffy,_

_ As you know, there is not much I can do during the day so I decided to make you a list of the reasons I love you. There are one-thousand exactly on this list. Obviously, I got a little carried away but I could have gone on forever. I love you, in thousands of different ways._

_Angel_

**Review please :)**


	25. Outside

**Bangel time! :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy! Also, I wrote a crossover for Buffy and Vampire Academy. It's called Two Girls, One World, check it out! :)**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Four**

**Prompt – Outside**

**Description – Angel and Buffy are both normal humans. They have a son named Conner. Angel's point of view.**

I walk over to the window to see my beautiful wife playing with our son outside. I smile and run out with them. I pick Conner up and throw him over my shoulder. He laughs and I spin him around a few times. Buffy walks over to us and I wrap my free arm around her. I kiss her forehead softly. My family is perfect.

"I love you," Buffy whispers to me.

**Review please :)**


	26. Winter

**Sorry about the lack of updates the past couple days. My account got suspended for breaking a stupid rule. Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Five**

**Prompt – Winter**

**Description – Set five years after the series (if season eight never happened). It's winter again and Buffy thinks about Angel. Buffy's point of view.**

I look out the window of my house, wishing it would snow. I think back to that Christmas, the one where the first tried to kill Angel. When we were up on that cliff and he was waiting for the sun, my heart shattered. All I wanted was to take his pain away. That's still all I want, but I know what would happen if I comfort him. I hear a knock at the door. I sigh and get up to answer it. I gasp when I see him.

"Buffy," Angel whispers, "I'm alive." I stare, wide-eyed at him, thinking that this is a dream. He takes my hand and rests it on his chest. I feel his heart beating against my palm. I feel my eyes well with tears of joy.

"Angel," I breathe, falling into his waiting arms. He kisses me. I love winter.

**Review please :)**


	27. Diamond

**Next drabble :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Six**

**Prompt – Diamond**

**Description – All human. Angel and Buffy are dating and have been for two years. Buffy is ready to get married and Joyce knows that. Joyce and Angel have a little chat. Angel's point of view.**

"Angel," I hear Joyce say from the doorway of my house.

"Hello, Joyce," I greet her politely and gesture for her to come in, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you," she declines, "I can't stay long. I just wanted to talk to you about Buffy. She's ready to marry you and is very upset you haven't asked her yet. She's worried you don't love her as much as she loves you." I sigh.

"You want the truth, Joyce?" she nods, "I can't afford a diamond worthy of being on her finger."

**Review please :)**


	28. Letters

**Next drabble :) Enjoy! Joss Whedon owns Buffy!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Seven**

**Prompt – Letters**

**Description – Buffy finds something that Angel didn't want her to see. Buffy's point of view.**

I sit in the mansion looking through Angel's books as he takes a shower. I pick up a worn leather book and several pages fall to the floor. I curse under my breath. I pick up the papers that fell and am a little shocked when I see Angel's handwriting on them. Even though I know I shouldn't, I unfold one page and start to read.

"I've been writing letters to my family for years," Angel says from behind me, "I never expected anybody else to read them." I jump at the sound of his voice, not realizing he was out of the shower.

"I'm sorry, Angel," I tell him, "I didn't mean to snoop." He comes around the couch to sit next to me and kisses my forehead.

"I know and it's okay," he answers, kissing me softly.

**Review please :)**


	29. Promise

**Only two drabbles left! I will continue if you guys give me prompts though :) Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Eight**

**Prompt – Promise**

**Description – Buffy and Angel have one of their famous sewer talks. Buffy's point of view.**

I keep walking and refuse to look back, knowing it would break me. Angel and I aren't together and we never can be. I'm with Scott now and I'm relatively happy. I miss being so in love that it scares me and aches being without him. But this is the way it has to be.

"Buffy, what kind of demon are we looking for?" he asks suddenly. I tense up.

"He was big and ugly, that's all I know," I say quickly. Angel grabs, my arm and turns me to face him.

"What's wrong?" he whispers. I take a deep breath.

"Every time I'm around you, I want to forget I have a boyfriend and kiss you. But I can't and it hurts," I admit, sheepishly. He leans down and kisses me gently.

"Promise me you'll break up with him," he mutters against my lips. I nod and kiss him fiercely, finally giving into my wants.

**Review please :)**


	30. Simple

**Wow...I've been MIA for a while. But I'm here to finish the last two drabbles. I don't own Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Nine**

**Prompt – Simple**

**Description – Angel thinks about Buffy and the time they spent together. **

Things with Buffy were never simple. They fought, each other and demons. They killed each other, him figuratively and her literally. They left each other. Him more than her. They cried. They bleed. They screamed.

They kissed. They held one another. They comforted each other. They loved each other more than life itself.

Being with Buffy was the simplest thing Angel had ever done in his two hundred plus years of life.

**Review please :)**


	31. Future

**And it's over. With a sad one...sorry about that. I don't own Buffy.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Thirty**

**Prompt - Future**

**Description – Buffy looks into her future. Buffy's point of view.**

The Hellmouth is gone. There are dozens upon dozens of slayers. I'm finally free. I can do whatever I want. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and hastily wipe it away. I'll never really be free. I'll still fight. I'll still train. I'll still save the world. And I have to do it all without Angel by my side. I have no future. At least not one to look forward to.

**Review please :)**


End file.
